Caramel The Rabbit
Caramel The Rabbit Basic Information Name: Caramel Dark The Rabbit Species: Rabbit Gender: Female Height: 70 cm (2'3") Weight: 12 kg (26.4 lb) Fur: Pure Snow White with red Strawberry highlights Skin: Pure white Eyes: Strawberry Red Age: 6 Birthplace: Unknown but in place of darkness Agilment: Good (Originally bad) Team: Team Princess Nicknames: Long-ear Rabbit by Eggman, Dark Rabbit by Knuckles, Carmely by Angela and Harmony Carmie by Cream Background Story Caramel birthplace is unknown she doesn't know anything about her father or neither does her mother. She grew up with mother in a unknown forest. When she turned six, she was plotting something evil because she was born evil. She stole from a child the same age as her and she bullied others she even hurt a bird by stepping on it's wings. The bird barely survived. Caramel thought the whole world should be evil. She was working for Amu (The lord of darkness himself) One day while doing a job for him Sonic and the others arrived showing up to battle the evil tyrant but Caramel stood in their way. She threatend them and punch Tails in the head mimicking him. She fought Sonic and was taken out while she was on the ground breathing hard Knuckles ran up and was about to punch her when Angela stood in his way. She told him Caramel was just raised differently and she could sense goodness in Caramel's heart she also said Caramel did some bad things in the past but move on towards the future. Knuckles took Angela's sweet words into consideration and stopped. Angela then console Caramel and gave her a red rose she said it was not red because red=evil she said it was red because of love. Caramel brighten up to Angela and gave her a bear hug. The same she battled Sonic and his friends she apologize deeply and she became friends with them but she admired Angela the most and usually followed her and Harmony sometimes on missions. The next day, she saw a dark girl chao with long eyelashes who was lonely looking at a lake. Caramel came up to the chao befriending her. She realized that the dark chao was injured. She healed the chao with dark magic and ever since that day, the dark chao followed Caramel around. She named the Chao Spice because she was dark and a little spicy. One day she was going was going on an adventure with Spice she met Cream now Caramel is use to Angela being so nice to her. Cream befriend her and was supernice to her. Caramel was a little dark and looked away from her. She told Spice come on and flew away from Cream with her long ears. Cream followed Caramel. Caramel looked back and was surprised that Cream was following her with a light blue chao with a red bow tied around his neck. Caramel stopped in mid-air and Cream stopped also. "Yeah?" she asked Cream. "Why are you following me?" she asked her. "Because I never really seen people may age around here saw I thought I can become your friend it looks like you don't have any." she said. Caramel covered her ears. "God, you have an annoying voice do me the favor of not talking." she said. Cream looked sad. "Oh okay." she said. Caramel looked a little sad. "Hey you know what forget what I said let's go to the lake together my name is Caramel in this is my chao friend Spice." Caramel said. Cheese's eyes got wide staring at Spice. Spice was not paying attention. "My name is Cream and this is my chao friend is Cheese. Caramel giggled. "Like Cream and Cheese said and Caramel and Spice isn't really a match but hey what the heck." she said. Then she flew with Cream to the lake. After the long adventure Caramel quit working for Amu and joined Sonic and his friends becoming friends with them forever. Skills And Abilities Super Flight She isn't fast as Angela in flying but she is pretty fast and faster than Cream. Dark Powers Caramel can control dark powers but she uses it to destroy the bad in the past she uses it to destroy good people Transformation Power Caramel has the ability to transform into anybody she wants too. She usually does it for fun. Shadow Control Caramel can melt into a shadow of darkness in the past she did to terrified people but now she uses it to spy on people Personality Caramel has a dark personality and can never establish the power of "good" she hates people with high annoying voice like "Cream" she admires Angela so much and she dislikes Tails because of how close she and Tails are. She acts a little like Shadow always alone with Spice usually collecting rocks. Caramel is also stubborn she does not listen half the time and she usually covers her ears when in an argument. She 's also a sore loser and when she loses she'll scream in anger. Since she has headaches she is sometimes alone in a room by herself she only wants to know her true self and who she really is Team Princess Caramel is the flight member in Team Princess. Angela is Speed and Harmony is Power. Likes: Cream (A very special friend) Angela, her friends, eating, playing, flying shadow traveling, pretending, and collecting rocks Dislikes Tails, riding cars, Traveling, not eating, not flying, losing, bullies, people stealing, Dr. Eggman, people not texting her back Trivia .Caramel is the youngest Sonic character like Cream being six years old .In the shows, Caramel's ponytail is shorter, thus being in the sonic games it's longer .Caramel is believed to be the counterpart of Cream the Rabbit like Shadow is the counterpart of Sonic .Caramel is shown dislikes to Tails because he likes Angela .Caramel ears go down to her legs her mother ears are really curvy .Caramel hates people with annoying voices because it hurts her ears (But she can stand Cream's voice .Caramel has another side to her a good side but it's different from her original form her other good side is seen in a magic circle sleeping .Caramel was born a good rabbit she doesn't know her true story . Caramel is the first female Sonic character to have a lot of eyelashes she has six altogether Caramel has a black dress but it seems light gray in games .Caramel's father is unknown .Caramel's true form is white with light highlights (similar to Angela) and a long black dress with curly long pink hair .Caramel is one of the Light Children .Caramel is often compare to Chibi Moon from the Sailor Moon series sometimes Caramel can control dark magic but not as good as Angela can in her Evil form . Caramel likes heavy metal music . Caramel hardly shows her true transformation . Caramel is good and determined after she met Cream she stopped being dark and mean and wants to make up of what she did in the past .Caramel appears in Sonic Light Crisis as her first appearence . Caramel was originally suppouse to appear in Sonic Adventure but was laid off because Sonic Team was busy . Caramel is a lovable Sonic Character .According to her bio, Caramel true form is sleeping within the sky .Caramel is an angel